Coffee and Croissant for Jazz?
by TheNextCullenVampire
Summary: Alice,a single college student in Princeton and Starbucks part-timer looking for love. Jasper, moves in New Jersey to start a new life. What happens when a simple breakfast order in Starbucks is taken? Will fate bring them together? AxJ R&R! temp hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Here's a new story about Alice and Jasper as requested by a friend. I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

**APOV**

"Coffee for Janet?" I ask as I put her latte on the counter.

"Here" replies a skinny brunette in a really cute sweater as she takes her coffee and sips it.

"Enjoy your drink, ma'am." I say as she gives me a tip.

"Thank you," she replies as she heads for the door.

Working in Starbucks was like heaven, next to my dream of becoming a really famous fashion designer. I started working here as a part-timer when I started college a couple of years ago with my best friend Bella.

It was amazing here, with the peaceful atmosphere and the aroma of coffee. We came here all the time since high school; it was like a second home to us. We couldn't start our day without a nice warm cup of coffee. So when we learned we could apply as part-timers when we started college, we grabbed the opportunity and applied right away.

Bella was my best friend since we were in diapers. She had silky brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and even though she didn't realize it, she was very beautiful. But for some reason, she is really insecure and really klutzy.

We were in our Junior years in Princeton. I majored in design, while she took up English. She was dating my brother Edward since high school and decided to move in with each other when college started, so I was currently living alone in my flat, single, and happy, although I always wanted to have my own happily ever after.

"Hey, Alice, did you hear about that new transferee from Harvard?" asked Bella as she was heating up a sandwich.

"Yeah, I heard he just moved in here with his cousin together with his mom. He's supposed to start tomorrow. Turns out, he's Rosalie Hale's cousin." I reply as I begin to take another order.

"Good morning, welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?" I ask the burly man in front of me with curly brown hair.

"Oh, hey Alice, hey Bella! I was just dropping by to get me some coffee…and maybe a sandwich…and a donut…a croissant, maybe?" he said as his eyes began to glaze, staring at the food display.

"Oh Emmett, when will you ever stop eating so much?" I say with a chuckle.

"When pigs fly." Replies Bella happily before he could say a thing. "Sandwich for Matthew!" she calls out.

Emmett was Edward's best friend, and ours too. He looked like a bodybuilder but he was a real teddy bear inside. He was always so happy, and managed to crack a joke even at the most awkward time. He 

had a huge crush on Rosalie Hale, though. She was the prettiest girl in school, looking like a supermodel with her golden hair and perfect body, but he never got the courage to ask her out, and this normally doesn't happen.

"So yeah, I'll have the Grande Venti Java Chip Frappuccino, a croissant, a chicken and pesto bun, a chocolate donut, and maybe some candy…" he trails off.

"Typical Emmett…anyways you're one of our biggest patrons, so how can I refuse?" I smile as I gave him his total and gave him his order as soon as it was ready.

* * *

**JPOV**

Today, I was officially free from the bounds of my sorry excuse for a father. I was free, and without him, my mother and I were safe.

Rosalie's family took us in as soon as they heard the news of my parents' divorce. We moved in from Massachusetts to New Jersey, where they were. I was supposed to be in my third year as a psychology major in Harvard, but I was soon to be transferred to Princeton.

I left behind my horrible past in Texas, where all the pain started several years ago. I was glad to leave it when I started college, but since my parents divorced, my mother transferred me to Princeton so I could make a fresh start with my cousin's company.

I was going to start school tomorrow, so I decided to just go around Jersey. I decided to go get some breakfast in Starbucks first.

As I queued, I began looking around the place. There was a huge man with brown hair stuffing himself with tons of food sitting in a table not far from the counter. My gaze fell on a sofa near a bookcase by the eastern window. I decided to sit there as soon as my order came.

"Um…G-good morning, sir. Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?" asked a beautiful melodic voice by the counter. My eyes fell on a short beautiful pixie-like girl with short spiky black hair in all directions. She had lovely green eyes that was full of mystery deep inside.

"Um…" I stuttered. "I guess I'll have a Grande Espresso Macchiato, and maybe a croissant to go with it…" I forget my words as I look into her eyes again.

My eyes fell on her nametag_. Alice._ A name that certainly fit her.

Her voice was quiet as she gave out my total. I gave her the money, and I felt an electric jolt as our hands slightly brushed, and I heard her gasp.

"Your name please?" she asked breathlessly.

I quickly gave out my name for my order as I desperately tried to look away.

"Coffee and croissant for Jazz?" she shyly calls out as I claim my order.

"Thanks," I reply as I get my order and gave her a hefty tip. She seemed shocked when she saw the amount.

"Thank you so much," she said as her eyes widened.

"Don't mention it. So I guess I'll be seeing you around." I reply as I make my way to the couch.

I was thankful that not only did I manage to get a couch nest to a bookshelf, but also that I got a pretty good view of the counter here.

I quickly get a book, and read it as I eat, but also managing to steal some glances at the girl named Alice.

* * *

**APOV**

As I see my next customer, I was blown away. He had golden hair, with eyes a clear blue like the sky. He was tall, lean, and muscular, and he looked gorgeous.

I was suddenly shy, and this was normal behavior for Alice. I was bubbly, confident, and hyperactive. But right now I felt quiet, shy, and awestruck. _He _made me act like this.

"Um…G-good morning, sir. Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?" I stuttered. Stuttered? I don't stutter! Why start now in front of this inhumanly beautiful guy?

"Um…" he wondered. "I guess I'll have a Grande Espresso Macchiato, and maybe a croissant to go with it…" he trailed off.

Even his voice was beautiful! My mind was going crazy at the very presence of this man.

I quietly gave out his total and felt an electric shock when our hands slightly touched as I took his money.

I quickly gasp.

"Your name please?" I ask breathlessly trying to end the awkward silence.

"Jazz." He replies as he looks away. He must have felt it too!

I quickly completed his order and called out his name.

"Coffee and croissant for Jazz?" I ask out awkwardly.

"Thanks," he replies as he hands me a tip.

10 dollars! He gave me ten dollars, which was way more than what the regulars gave me, and this is actually the first time I even met him.

"Thank you so much," I saw breathlessly, as my eyes widen at the huge amount given to me.

"Don't mention it. So I guess I'll be seeing you around." He replies with a smile. _Oh, I hope._

He made his way to the couch by the eastern wall near the bookshelf and read a book as he ate his breakfast.

I occasionally glanced at him the whole time he was here, feeling quite self-conscious. I could only hope he wouldn't be a one-timer just coming to visit and stopping by to get some breakfast.

* * *

**Hey, hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! You can also go check out my other story "Hail to the Chief" Reviews and suggestions are VERY welcome!**


	2. Please sign the petition and email them!

Hey guys, first I just want to greet you guys a **Merry Christmas**! I'm really, really sorry I couldn't update. School's been killing me, and it's been taking most of my time. I really wished I could've updated but being class president, they decided to torture me even more. But I promise you that a new chapter will be coming out by New Year's, as a way to welcome 2009. So yeah, I'm really regretful. I'm still accepting ideas to help clear out my slight writer's block. Thanks you guys for still reading my story.

But for other news:

**EMERGENCY! CALL 911! WE FILIPINO TWILIGHTERS NEED YOUR HELP!**

If you haven't heard, ABS-CBN has just bought the rights to create a Filipino version of Twilight. As we Filipinos have observed, ABS keeps on bagging the rights for usually American TV programs, and totally murdering them. Some shows are Deal or No Deal, Fear Factor, Ugly Betty, Wheel of Fortune, even Gossip Girl. Soon, it's going to be Twilight and this is just WRONG. Soon, "You are my life now," will be "Ikaw na ang buhay ko," and "You brought a snack" will be "Nagdala ka ng merienda/chichirya". You know how wrong that sounds?!!?! Not to mention the cast they're considering. The cast isn't really official yet, but it's really gross. If you haven't seen them, you better. Just PM me and I'll send it to you. They're totally killing it. So what we Twilighters can do can really show them how wrong this whole idea is. We need your signatures for these petitions to stop this madness. The links are in my profile. But since there's a chance for these petitions to not really work because of forgery, I suggest you send an email to them directly, with your opinions and reactions. You are free to react in any way, but please tone down the cussing, since you are sending it to a professional company.

Send your emails to this address:

f e e d b a c k (at) a b s - c b n N E W S . c o m (just remove the spaces and replace the "at")

Hopefully, this madness can be stopped.

**SAVE TWILIGHT FROM THIS HORRIBLE SO-CALLED "ANOTHER REASON TO CELEBRATE", QUOTED FROM ABS-CBN'S PRESS RELEASE!**

Yours truly,

Danielle

PS. Hope to hear your suggestions and comments through your reviews or PMs!


End file.
